The invention relates to a safety belt fastening arrangement including a holding fixture with opposite sides, and first and second elongated connecting parts emanating from the respective opposite sides of the holding fixture and having respective free ends for securing respective locking parts of a safety belt, the connecting parts comprising a belt strap section.
From German Patent Document PS 31 36 270, a safety belt fastening arrangement is known, by which a locking part of two safety belts is respectively secured by a common holding fixture to a vehicle body. As the connecting part between the holding fixture and one of the locking parts (belt lock), a wire cable is chosen, which is clamped by means of the holding fixture to the body. A belt lock tongue is connected by a belt strap to a loop on the holding fixture. Here a clamp fixture for the securement of the connecting parts must be provided for the wire cable and, in addition to this, a stitching of the belt strap to the loop must be performed.
From German Patent Document DOS 30 32 719 and German Patent Document PS 35 39 538, a belt strap acting as a connecting part is known, which belt strap is placed around a holding part so as to form a loop and is stitched up close to the holding part. There is no mention here concerning the common securement of the two locking parts.
An object of the invention is to configure a safety belt fastening arrangement of the generic type such that it is easier to produce.
This object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein the connecting parts are formed exclusively from the belt strap and are held together on the holding fixture side by at least one stitch seam.
The two connecting parts emanating from a common holding fixture, and leading respectively to a locking part, enable the locking parts of two safety belts disposed, for example, side by side on a rear seat bench, to be secured in a simple manner to a vehicle body. By virtue of the belt strap, these two locking parts can be flexibly articulated over a wide section, thereby accommodating a large distance from the holding fixture to the usable position of the locking parts to be bridged. The belt strap additionally enables the locking parts to be embedded without interference in a seat cushion when not in use. A securement of the connecting parts, comprising the belt strap, to the holding fixture is effected by at least one stitch seam, which simultaneously secures both connecting parts to the holding fixture and thus minimizes the effort involved in fastening the two connecting parts.
The effort involved in fitting the locking parts is additionally reduced in especially preferred embodiments by a one-piece belt strap, which is only deflected at the holding fixture and is thereby sub-divided into two belt strap sections, which respectively secure a locking part and do not here need to be individually secured to the holding fixture.
The stitch seam or a plurality of adjoining seams can also additionally hold the free end of a connecting part which, emanating from the holding fixture, has been looped into a locking part and guided back in the direction of the holding fixture and is here stitched up by the stitch seam to the other connecting part. In this instance, a greater tensile load can be introduced into the holding fixture if this guided-back free end of the connecting part is guided through the holding fixture and then likewise stitched up, according to especially preferred embodiments.
In an embodiment which is particularly simple to produce, the holding fixture exhibits, in a vertically projecting section, only one deflecting slot into which the connecting parts are looped. Here, it is favorable in terms of a constant securement of the connecting parts to the holding fixture if at least one stitch seam is disposed close to an end edge of the vertically projecting section, so that the belt strap cannot become twisted in the deflecting slot.
A simple fitting of the belt strap or of two belt straps to the holding fixture is obtained if a connecting part, from its outlet side on the deflecting slot of the holding fixture, is guided back to and through the locking part and, from the same side, to the deflecting slot of the holding fixture, after which all belt strap pieces which are adjoining each other and have been guided through the deflecting slot are stitched together at the same height by one or more seams and are held against the holding fixture.